Ambition
by Blackcherrycats
Summary: Savannah is a ambitious necromancer prodigy thanks to her father being Malistaire. Hiding herself away for all the years of her childhood payed off at wizard city. Her surprise has just began.
1. Chapter 1

Savannah Lionrider, though it is not her name it's what she is known by. Or what she wants too be known by. Her real name is Draven. Nothing special just plain old Draven, but ever since she learned the truth she had long abandoned her old identity. She had began to notice strange things at a young age. Of course then she had not enrolled at Ravenwood at that time but she had a Necromancer look to her that was indescribable really. But something about her sent chills down peoples spines. Her black hair, the narrow accusing eyes. She knew, yes she knew who her father was at that time but she had no idea there was anything wrong with him. Of course her father was none other than Malistaire.

Her powers came in at a very early age for most fact her own magic was too strong for her and at times uncontrollable. When she was old enough to attend Ravenwood school of magic, she had her plan in motion she dyed her change and eyes purple with her magic and changed her name. She left Dragonspire and went to Wizardcity for the first time. It was probley the strangest thing she'd ever seen! Grass! Real live grass! And the trees! And running water in the ground instead of lava! Oh what a sight!

When she took a test to determine her school it was no surprise is was Death. She had a few magical tests as well. The headmaster soon realized she was A prodigy of death magic and instead of hogging to Ravenwood She was surpriced as she went straight to her school underneath a waterfall through a tunnel.

she became ambitious and power hungry wanting every spell right then and there. Until she saw the flyer on the ground and read over it carefully.

.


	2. I'm not the social type

The flyer..it was asking for young wizards to participate in a sort of test. I read on more, they need 2 wizards from each school a girl and a boy. _hmm interesting, I simply can't remember when I've gotten something as interesting as this happen! _apparently there was a sort of threat in the human dimension and they needed _younger _wizards to get sent there because if your more advanced your magical energy is to easy to sense.

the arena was in Krokotopia as a made my way into the place where Necromancers were supposed to go. I absolutely hate balance wizards, they think there _all that _cause their three schools in one. It seemed like forever until my name was called

_"Savannah Lionrider!" The announcer called_

the tests were simple, defeating minions , combat skills, and our overall magical energy determining our power, mine of course was completely off the charts. No surprise there i thought. When I was done I waited a room inthe pyramid. I was tempted to try and resurrect one of the krokomummies in this room but you only make that mistake twice. I was asked to back in the arena area. And the headmaster himself delivered the news. Congratulations young wizard you have been picked as the first Necromancer in this mission, outside your new teamates are waiting for you. Go along now." I dipped my head respectably and went outside to see a storm and _life _wizard chatting up a storm.(ha ha) the storm girl noticed me first "look look look look look!" She squealed. "they chose the death wizard!" She sounded exited no clue why. In my option she looked like a pheasant but I'm tryiing to be nice here. As nice as I can be anyways. My outfit Was a beautiful black and white dress with leggings and a cape. I had a golden dragon head over my chest with jewl eyes. Hers was a simple yellow and purple checkered attire with a small cape. Her yellow hair pulled into the two longest pigtails I had ever seen. " hi my name is Blaze!" she started shaking my hand roughly. "What's your name? What's it like being a death wizard? You like the colors black and white I can tell, oh by the way I love love love the dragon head it's sooooo shiny!" jeez this girl was talking my ear off. "Slow down there stormy" I mumbled my deep more mature voice startling her at first. " my name is Savannah..." I said just enough to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "What a nice name! Oh and this is - what are you doing daisy?" She asked tHe life girl who was trembling looking at me. Yes I guess that's natural wedon't normally get along "Oh my...your energy is...um...really strong I've never seen anything like it before" daisy said.


End file.
